


Я знаю больше

by akurei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Humor, Levi has a bad sense of humour, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurei/pseuds/akurei
Summary: да что вы знаете об исключительном чувстве юмора Капитана





	Я знаю больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The More You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598408) by [lunardistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance). 



— Как тебе удается ладить с ним?

Эрен бросил озадаченный взгляд на Конни, оторвавшись от мытья окон:

— Ладить с кем?

Конни фыркнул, нетерпеливо махнув тряпкой в его сторону:

— С кем, с кем, с Капитаном, естественно!

— Капитаном Риваем? — Эрен нахмурил брови.

— Ш-ш-ш! А то он сейчас заявится сюда! — шикнула Саша, дико вращая глазами по сторонам, будто в самом деле ожидала увидеть выпрыгивающего из пыльного угла Капитана, чтобы надрать им всем задницы за ненадлежащее исполнение безупречной уборки.

Губы Эрена вытянулись в тонкую линию:

— Да ну, бросьте, народ, не настолько уж он плох.

— Легко тебе говорить, хозяюшка ты наша, — с издевкой протянул Жан, тыкая в сторону Эрена своей метёлкой от пыли, — вся такая милая и выдрессированная. Поведай нам, ты, наверное, и еду ему готовишь, и встречаешь по вечерам, приговаривая «С возвращением домой, милый!»?

— Пойди морковки пожуй, а то стойло пустует, — прорычал Эрен. — И кстати, ты отвратительно фальшивишь. Я вообще не так говорю.

Жан отчаянно захлопал ресницами:

— О, Капитан! Вы, должно быть, очень устали, убивая всех этих титанов! Приготовить вам горячую ванну? Сделать вам массаж, пока вы наслаждаетесь обедом, который я приготовил, вдохновляясь вашими убийствами?

— Если вы так голодны, смотрите, у меня есть бутерброд с зуботычиной (с кулаком), на нем даже ваше имя есть...

— Надо сказать, он действительно совсем не такой, каким я его представлял раньше, — встрял Армин, легко сжимая руку Эрена, которая была напряжена и сжата в кулак. — Похоже, слава о нем бежит впереди него. Да, его... присутствие действительно сильно ощущается, но не так, как я думал.

— Он кровожаден до уборки не меньше, чем до титанов, — подытожил Конни настолько просто и лаконично, что у Армина не нашлось, что добавить, кроме кивка. — Хотя, на самом деле, мне уже начинает казаться, что он сам по себе такой. Я имею в виду… я знаю, что у него бывают свои славные удачные деньки, но по большей части для Капитана он слишком груб. И низковат. Раз уж мы об этом заговорили.

— И если вы ща не заткнетесь, он точняк вас услышит! — от возбуждения и страха у Саши проснулся деревенский акцент. Она нервно заправила волосы обратно под косынку.

Конни содрогнулся, скорчив рожу, будто бы застегивая молнию на своих губах. После он целую минуту изображал бурную деятельность, вычищая угол, назначенный ему в ответственность.

— Нет, я серьезно... у вас были, к примеру, брутальные ночевки, или, там, проводили тренинги с падением на доверие*, или еще чего, потому что...

Эрен застонал.

— Он избил тебя до полусмерти на суде.

— Микаса, да сколько можно! Хватит!

Она равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Просто мы все понимаем, что пройденный путь от отношений «надсмотрщика и заключенного» до того, что между вами сейчас, требует многого... — тихо добавила Хистория, не отвлекаясь от уборки пыли со старых томов.

Учитывая, что в последнее время она вообще редко разговаривала с кем бы то ни было, даже эта пара копеек от Кристы-Хистории в общее обсуждение для Эрена значили действительно много. Он обвел взглядом друзей: каждый с энтузиазмом выполнял свое ответственное задание по очистке пространства, и каждый при этом ощутимо ожидал, что он скажет в ответ. Эрен вздохнул.

— Мы просто прошли вместе через многое. Я хочу сказать, да, раньше я действительно восхищался им как одним из легендарных героев...

— «Одним из»?! «Раньше»?! — повторил в тон Эрену Жан с неподдельным изумлением в голосе, за что заслужил от него убийственный взгляд. 

— Да, и он просто был вынужден надрать мне зад, чтобы спасти мою шкуру, и, вообще-то, он вступился за меня, когда я учился контролировать свои способности, и, кстати, еще он научил меня делать выбор, о котором я не буду жалеть... к тому же, мы единственные, кто выжил после... да. Я просто... Он ни разу не относился ко мне плохо, и я просто надеюсь, он думает обо мне то же самое.

От слов Эрена вся комната погрузилась в тяжелое молчание.

— К тому же, у него прекрасное чувство юмора.

Саша громко фыркнула, а Конни, подавившись слюной, едва выдавил «Что?». Хистория уставилась в недоумении на Эрена, Микаса, судя по всему, не поверила ни единому слову, а Армин, похоже, всерьез задумался, каким чувством юмора нужно было обладать Риваю, чтобы укладываться по меркам остальных в категорию «прекрасное».

— Да ладно, кончай прикалываться, — буркнул Жан, но в ответ Эрен лишь рассмеялся.

— Я думаю, эта шутка ему точно понравится, — просиял Эрен, наслаждаясь ощущением исключительности среди тех, кто мог оценить шутку.

— Единственное, что может мне понравиться сейчас, сопляки, так это тряпки в ваших руках, а не в жопе, — произнес Ривай с непроницаемым лицом, отчего каждый в комнате подскочил, начав соскабливать грязь настолько яростно, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.

Ну, за исключением девчонки Аккерман, которая с вызовом встретила взгляд Ривая, и Эрена Йегера, конечно.

— О, Капитан, я тут услышал отличную шутку в одном отряде, — начал Эрен с хитрой улыбкой.

— И?

— Короче, есть две статуи в центре Сины, которые друг к другу лицом стоят, женщина и мужчина. Через тридцать лет, после того, как их поставили, Бог решил вознаградить их. Мол, вы принесли так много радости людям, я хочу подарить вам тридцать минут в человечьем обличии, вы можете делать все, о чем вы так мечтали все эти годы.

— Он оживил статуи, и они отправились вместе в ближайшие кусты. Бог слышал шорох в кустах и веселое хихиканье, но никак не ожидал их возвращения спустя какие-то десять минут. «У вас осталось еще много времени. Хотите его использовать?».

Мужская статуя спросила женскую, хочет ли она повторить, и она ответила: «Ладно, но на этот раз ты держишь птицу, а я на нее сру!»

В ответ последовала гробовая тишина, пока каждый из ребят взвешивал, уместно ли будет застонать, несмотря на угрозу быть сожранным титаном здесь и сейчас.

А потом послышался лающий смех никого иного, как самого сильнейшего воина человечества. Ну, не то чтобы смех... во всяком случае, нормальные люди так обычно не смеялись.

(Намного позже они наверняка сравнят и подытожат свои впечатления, на что же на самом деле был похож его смех, но сейчас каждый из них был согласен в одном: его смех мог бы вызвать только ужас и слезы у детей.)

Как только смех Ривая стих, его лицо вернулось к самому равнодушному выражению из всех.

— Расскажу это Эрвину в следующий раз, — бросил он и убрался из комнаты.

— Беру свои слова обратно, он действительно ужасен, — промямлил Конни.

— Что? Но это же не... — Эрен покачал головой в недоверии над всеобщей солидарностью своих друзей с Конни.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
